


That One Moment

by murmelinchen



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Execution, F/M, implied Eris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmelinchen/pseuds/murmelinchen
Summary: Eric's thoughts during his execution.





	

Her eyes. He remembers her eyes vividly from when they bore into his, teasing him, begging him. Especially now that he stares at them, in the very last moment where his eyes tear away from him. Away from Four who raises his gun at him.

That very last moment where he gets to gaze at her one last time, begging her. Trying to convey his emotions, urging her to understand. But she only stares back at him with empty eyes.

And she does not seem to understand how much it pains him. It hurts that he was used. On so many levels, by so many people. But what pains him the most, is that she had been one of them, using him.

That one time she had needed him to save her from herself in that one moment.

That one moment where she had admitted that she craved to be touched and kissed the way Eric had done that one night.

That one night where she alone had almost made him come to terms with himself that he should cancel the plan to kill all of Abnegation.

Almost.

And yet, he did not.

She had gone back to Four and the rejection was devastating. He would have given everything she desired and more. But she did not see it. Thus, he resorted to following through with the loathsome plan of wiping out an entire faction. He had always believed it would be better for everyone but he never thought of the consequences.

He guesses that this is the reason why he deserves this. He deserves to die. He just did not think that it would be at the hands of the one she had run away from to seek out him, out of all people.

Staring at her beautiful eyes, even long after the trigger was pulled, the time seems to stop.

It gives him a last chance of feeling her warm lips moving against his when they finally kissed after a night worth of teasing.

It gives him a last chance of feeling her body when she lay pressed against his as they fell asleep in his bed.

It gives him a last chance to smile at the prospect that he could have been happy with her.

He would have done everything for her if she wanted him to. That is his last thought as the shot is fired and the bullet rips through him. He does not feel it, though. Because she is on his mind. Like she had been for so long. Like she had been in those few hours where he naively told himself that she belonged to him.

And the memory will be forever his, and no one, not even Four or Tris for that matter, can ever take that away from him.


End file.
